


Mistake or Destiny?

by happylittleredhead



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittleredhead/pseuds/happylittleredhead
Summary: Naida Tacari is a 23 year old Canadian Girl, that has found herself in the Devildom as an exchange student , but wasn't picked in the conventional way!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Mistake or Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE: GREEDY REVENGE

The fire illuminated the empty office, the door slowly creaked open letting in the hallway’s lights. 

” Perfect, he’s gone…” A white-haired demon crept into the study. He approached the desk filled with student applications. He flipped throwing with a maniacal chuckle,

“ Lucifer you are too easy to predict…” The white haired demon grabs the pile with a red sticky note on it.

“ Yet to be sorted… Hahahah Perfect!” The white haired demon begins to rummage through the pile reading the applications until he comes across one with an evil smirk.

“ 100% human, no magical ability, stubborn, mischievous… History….. 7 fist fights senior year of high school… Welcome to RAD! HAHAHA!” The white hair demon laughed hysterically as he took the unopened accepted stamp. He tore open the packaging and opened the stamp. He padded it in the ink and stamped it on the students aplications. The application began to shine bright red, a blue flame then enveloped the application and with a poof it disappeared. 

“ That’s what you get for taking Goldie away from me!” 

ONTARIO, CANADA:

Naida huffed exhaustedly as she climbed to the last step of her apartment door. She flopped onto her bed, tossing her mail on her pillow. 

“ Now that Diego is growing he’s becoming such a challenge to tame!” Naida groaned thinking about the 6 month old St. Bernard puppy that is at the doggy daycare she works at. Naida groaned as she sat up and grabbed her pyjamas and a towel. She went into her washroom for a quick shower. Once ready in her pjs and ready for bed, Naida slips under the covers grabbing her mail. 

“Bill, Bill, Bill, Bi… RAD Academy?” Naida looked down confused at the red envelope. 

This has to be a mistake… I wasn’t going to apply to school until next year…  
Naida puzzled looked at the letter and shrugged, she tore open the seal.

“Congratulations Ms. Naida Tacari, You have been chosen to be a human exchange student this year at Royal Academy of Diavolo… Okay, now I know this is a joke!” Naida laughed, tossing the letter in the trash. Her trash can began to shake violently and a bright red light began to illuminate from the letter. Naida hid under the blankets trembling. Naida let out a terrified whimper as she began to cry feeling herself being lifted off her bed. She felt her body hit a cold concrete ground. 

DEVILDOM:

“Fuck… What the actual fuck was that… Where am I?!” Naida screamed out opening her eyes. She began to try to control her breathing and racing heart beat. She looked around to a room that looked like a courtroom. The room had one giant throne and seven behind it, each with a different animal flag hanging behind them on the wall. Naida stood up crossing her arms covering her chest, she was in just a sports bra, a tank top, and pj shorts which were very short ending on her upper thigh, barely containing her butt for the world to see. Naida shivered,

“Wherever I am, its colder then Canada…” Naida whispered looking around the room to analyze it and take in the very unique designing. A lilac hoodie laid on the scorpion flagged seat, Naida wasn’t one to steal someone elses property but her shirt was thin, and her long thick raven coloured hair in two dutch braids were still a little damp from her shower. She threw the pullover on over her head and pulled it on, giving her some much needed warmth. She was glad she was still in her socks when she was transported, without them her feet would probably have frozen to the ground. She walked over to the big double doors and pushed one open, she tiptoed out and began to walk swiftly down the hall, hoping to find anyone to help her. Naida finally turned left away from the long hallway to see a group of girls chatting at a table in a small sitting area with a row of computers. 

“H-hi… I’m so sorry to bug you right now, but uh… Where are we right now? I seemed to have gotten myself lost, and I’m new here!” Naida awkwardly asked, trying her best not to look dilutional. The girls ended their conversation and looked up at her with cold smiles, making Naida feel extremely uncomfortable. 

"Oh look, a human girl... You poor thing! Its dangerous to be lost in a place like RAD!” The blonde girl at the table stands up and smells Naidas neck. Naida jumped away blushing.

“You smell delightful little virgin, such a sweet strong smell! You are so lucky to have found us, we wouldn’t want you to be gobbled up would we?” The girl makes a fake sympathetic pout. 

Human… Virgin?! What is going on?!  
Naida had a deep embarrassed look on her face. The blue haired girl that had greeted her first stood up and hugged Naida from behind. 

“Don’t scare the poor human Yuni! The poor girl is trembling, its okay sweety, we will take care of you!” The blue haired girl placed a small kiss on Naidas neck. 

“They never told us that human girls were actually decent looking. I think we should initiate you properly to our school!" A bright orange haired girl said pulling Naida out of the blue girls arms. Naida was trembling looking at all these girls, so touchy and keeps referring to her as human.

“Hey, when you say human… you act like you are excluded from that…” Naida whispered trying not to upset the girls. The orange haired girl giggled,

“ You truly have no clue where you are huh? Well… allow me to educate you simply!” The Orange hair girl then grew horns and her eyes went fully black, her teeth grew massive fangs and spikes grew from her neck. Naida went to scream until a hand covered her mouth, she looked back to see the Orange haired girl back to looking normal smiling at her. She tried to pull away, unable to move and inch as the girl was incredibly strong. She then takes one of Naidas arms and Yuni took the other arm dragging her, mouth still covered into the bathroom. Yuni pinned Naidas hands above her head and the other two girls approached her.

“Please don’t kill me!” Naida squealed out earning a dark chuckle from the three girls.

“ Oh honey.. If you weren’t the first human on our campus, I would play with you for hours.. Learning every single one of your sensitive spots!” The blue haired demon approached her licking and nibbling the top of her ear. Naida let out a whimper,

“Just let me go please!” Naida had her eyes clenched tight. The demons all laughed,

“ Just eat this and we will let you go!” Naida opened her eyes to see a red wrapper looking hersheys kiss with weird designs on it. 

“Open wide!” Yuni grabbed Naidas jaw and forced it open as the chocolate looking thing was shoved into her mouth. Yuni forced Naida to chew, but Naida refused to swallow, looking angrily up at the demons.

“Awhh that’s not very nice! You need to swallow it… Oh I know!” The blue demon began to slowly lift up her sweater to see the thin shirt and sports bra, showing her nipples erected through them. The blue haired demon grabbed Naidas nipple and began to pull and squeeze it. Naida whimpered through her clenched jaw trying to pull away. 

“Ouh! She likes that Marcy!” The Orange haired demon said to the lue haired demon.

“ I’ll stop once you swallow honey!” Naida had no choice, she could feel her core starting to get a little wet and she only had a thong and small shorts on so she looked at the girls and swallowed. Marcy let go of her nipple and Yuni let go of her arms. Naida began to cough only to realize it tasted just like a Hershey’s kiss.

"Uhm... what is this?" The girls all smiled, 

"Its just a chocolate! We have them down here as well you know! We were just pranking you!" The girls all laughed and Naida chuckled, she ate the candy and suddenly felt her body weak. The girls began to grin and laugh,

"Rule number one around here you human filth, never trust a demon! So glad it was that easy to possess you! Ok ladies we can possess her to do some thing, what shall it be?" The girls pull a terrified Naida out of the bathroom. The girls all begin to chatter about what they could do when one girl spoke up,

"Guys! There's Lucifer! We should totally make the human embarrass himself in front of the vice president!" The girls all began to laugh,

"Oh my god! He hates humans, he only agreed to this to make Diavolo happy!" The girls turn to Naida with evil grins, one girl leans down and points at Lucifer.

"You see that guy there? I command you to passionately kiss him!" Naida yelped as her body began to force herself over to him. The girls all got out their DDDs and began to film and take photos. No matter how hard she tried to resist her body continued to move towards him. He was sitting at a desk looking over enrollment forms, completely unaware of Naida approaching him. Naidas body walked around the desk and sat on his lap, immediately pulling her lips to his. Lucifer's eyes went wide as he felt lips crash on his. He smelled human, he looked up to see a beautiful girl with black hair on his lap kissing him. He then got a whiff of her scent to realize how delicious and tempting she smelled. For some reason, maybe the lack of intimacy he has had in the past few hundred years, he kissed her back and held her. Naidas body commanded her to take the kiss deeper. Her hand ran through the back of his hair to then grab and pull him in closer. Lucifer caught up in the moment let out a moan between their interlocked lips. Naida was a blushing mess as she kissed this stranger, the possible king of hell as his name is Lucifer.  
After a couple minutes the spell wore off and Naida jumped up and ran away. She ran as fast as she could to be anywhere that Lucifer wasn’t. Lucifer came to his senses and began to look at the forming crowd, he was emabrassed and was ready to kill the human. He growled and stood up, but she had already disappeared. He looked to see a crowd of people taking pictures and staring.

"EVERYONE BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING! NOW!" Without a second thought everyone began to speed away back to what they were doing before the commotion began.  
If I ever see that human again... I'll kill her!  
A crowd gathered as Diavolo entered the room, lots of applause and girls swooning over him. 

"Lucifer, I see you've already began to get close with one of our exchange students!" Diavolo chuckled raising his ddd to show a photo with thousands of likes of Lucifer and the human girl kissing. Lucifer examined the photo seeing how entranced they both were in the kiss. Lucifer clenched his gloved hands into fists.

"Shes lucky if she isnt dead before noon with her awful behaviour." He growled rolling his eyes and going back to paper work. He then went back in his mind to what Diavolo said.

“One of our exchange students? Did you approve of her? Are you adding a third human to the program?” Lucifer looked up Diavolo confused. Diavolo chuckled,

“Very funny Lucifer, I received your accepted application last night! I sent for her right away! I guess she is early.” Lucifer had a horrified look on his face,

“I didn’t send you an acceptance, You said I had until tonight so I was going to pick the final candidate after supper tonight!” Diavolos face went from a smile to panic as he realizes there is a human loose in the devildom alone. 

“Lucifer… Promise me right now that you are joking… I received the properly stamped application last night from Barbatos, You were the only one with the stamp!” Diavolo said in a terrifying deep tone.

“My lord, I don’t play pranks or make jokes, I am not one for immature tomfoolery! This human was not chosen by me!” Diavolo cleared his voice and began to speak up,

“We are closing RAD doors for an hour due to a leak in the chemistry lab, please carefully and calmly leave out the front doors and go about checking into your dorms please!” The students all began to immediate file out of RAD until just Diavolo and Lucifer were the only ones left in the main hall. 

“Call an emergency council meeting, I am going to find Naida!” Diavolo then jogged down the hallway he had seen Naida run down in the video. Naida is curled into a ball in a stairwell crying, very angry as well as in shock. 

“I’m in hell? THE ACTUAL HELL?!” Naida screamed out confused and angry, just wanting to go home. She heard someone running towards her, she froze and began to tremble. Diavolo rounded the corner to see the new student curled in a ball terrified. Diavolo ascended the stairs to where she was and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Hey… Hey… Naida, its ok! I’m going to bring you somewhere safe ok?” Naida looked up to see a big muscular man with red hair and bright gold eyes. Diavolo looked down at Naida with a smile. 

“My name is Diavolo, I am the president of RAD and the future King of the Devildom, we need to get you to the student council room. We will be able to explain everything there ok?” Diavolo looked down to see she was only in socks, he offered his hand to her so she could stand up. Naida took his hand and stood up shivering a little bit. Diavolo unbuttoned his coat and handed it to her. 

“ Uh…. Thanks..” Naida took his coat and wrapped it around her body, She looked up at Diavolo still a bit pale faced. Diavolo grabbed her and held her bridal style in his arms. 

“AHH PUT ME DOWN!” Naida whimpered trying to get out of his grip. Diavolo chuckled and held her tighter,

“You have nothing but socks on, I’m not going to make you walk and freeze yourself. Don’t worry I won’t ever hurt you during your stay in the devildom.” Naida calmed in his arms and cuddled up into his coat. She looked up at the Prince of the devildom, he was almost 7 feet tall and was very muscular, she could feel his muscles poking through his dress shirt. Diavolo notices her looking up at him and smiles,

“ I want to apologize about the beginning of your stay with us, it seems you were approved, but not by the one in charge of approving the new students. I want you to understand that, no matter who chose you, you were meant to be here and we are overjoyed to have you.” Naida blushed and began to look away from him, 

She is very beautiful for a human… Very shy it seems though..

Diavolo reached the student council holding Naida and pushed the door open with his other hand. The door opened to seat all the seats she had seen earlier filled with seven men. They were very intimidating and looking at her coldly. Diavolo set Naida down in a chair and walked back up to the throne. Lucifer looked at the human girl wearing Lord Diavolo’s and bared his teeth.

“My lord… Your royal jacket…” Diavolo chuckled at Lucifer, 

“ Lucifer, the poor girl is in the devildom in shorts during one of our colder months! She can wear my coat to keep warm.” Lucifer rolled his eyes,

“My lord it isn’t professional to meet in our first official meeting not in full attire..” Diavolo frowned,

“I suppose you are right Lucifer, Naida my apologies, but I will have to take my coat back, any other meeting I wouldn’t mind you wearing it.” Naida took off his jacket and walked up to his throne and handed it to him.

“Thank you..” She whispered as he took his coat back. Diavolo smiled watching her return to her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please give me some feedback!! :)


End file.
